Pokemon MissingNo Mystery!
by Sindood
Summary: Ok, so, I found an interesting fanfic about the "MissingNo. Glitch" or "'M Glitch". Then I searched it on Youtube, and I found a video that had a very plausible theory about the "Pokemon" 'M and the fact that it evolves into Kanghaskan.
1. prologue:the Mystery behind it all

**Ok, so, I found an interesting fanfic about the "MissingNo. Glitch" or "'M Glitch". Then I searched it on Youtube, and I found a video that had a very plausible theory about the "Pokemon" 'M and the fact that it evolves into Kanghaskan. (SPOILER ALERT!) it's a Marowak's data, pixelated and hidden in the Generation I games. Yes, I'm sure many people know the legend about Kanghaskan; as Kanghaskan always has a baby, purple version of itself in the pouch on it's chest for no apparent reason... well, basically, the Kanghaskan Legend gives a reason; (lots of semi-colons ;) The legend goes as follows:**

"**When a Kanghaskan's baby leaves it's mother's body for too long (Usually if it's mother dies), instead of growing into a Kanghaskan, it becomes a **_**Cubone. **_**The Cubone then evolves into Marowak, but never returns to it's Kanghaskan form."**

**Because of this, the theory I found, and totally agree with, was decided, with the help of some info leaked about the original versions of the GI games; in the original versions, Marowak was supposed to evolve into Kanghaskan, but this was scrapped for some reason. Because it would have taken too long to take out the evolution of Marowak into Kanghaskan, as it would have meant deleting and reanimating one or both the Pokemon (Marowak and Kanghaskan), they decided to create a new form for Marowak, making it still evolve from Cubone, but not into Kanghaskan. **

**But, the evolution data was never deleted. Just separated from Marowak and Kanghaskan, subsequently separating them. So, basically, the evolution data, which was hidden by the game's developers within a secret code in the game, has overtime become the distorted pixels of a Marowak, in the shape of a rectangle with a small square at the top (Random, eh?). This Marowak, when discovered in the way shown below, is able to evolve into Kanghaskan. The Pokemon 'M and it's evolved form have erratic stats and levels, in one example I saw starting at lvl 80, evolving into Kanghaskan after levelling up once and becoming lvl 100, and then after levelling up again, became lvl 70. This lvl 100 had 294 ATTACK, 8 DEFENSE, 82 SPEED, and 24 SPECIAL. Yes, **_**8 DEFENSE. **_

**The famous method for finding MissingNo. Is, basically, as follows:**

**Fly to Viridian City, go talk to the man who teaches you how to catch Pokemon, say NO, he shows you how to catch Pokemon. Then you must fly to Cinnabar Island, go to the East side, surf up and down the edge, and you can find it, along with Pokemon of strange levels that sometimes shouldn't even be there. When/ if you catch 'M or MissingNo. (They claim to be different, but their just different codes for the same thing; it's complicated) the Pokemon, if under any status effect, will suddenly be cured of it after catching it, and you must beet it to get rid of it. Then, if you put 'M/ MissingNo. at the front of your party, then get in a battle and win it, it levels up to a random lvl, then evolves into Kanghaskan, changing from "Bird" type to "Normal" type. **

**The origin of MissingNo.'s name comes from the fact that it has no number and the origin of 'M is likely Marowak (M), although I don't know what the apostrophe ' is for. **

**If I could give any advice to anyone who tries this glitch: save before you try it, and DO NOT SAVE AFTER YOU TRY IT! If you do save, the effects it has on the game can become uncontrollable for some reason, and simply deleting the save file sometimes doesn't stop it. So, this glitchy world that is created made me think; "what if this happened IN THE POKEMON ANIME?" and the story that follows, starting next chapter, is what I think would have happened, and how Ash and the gang would stop it.**


	2. Chapter 1:light start to a dark Mystery!

**Ok, it's time for the "Beginning" of this story! This probably gonna be a pretty short story; 3 or 4 chapters at least, maybe more. Anyway, here we go!**

"PIKA...CHU!" a Big Mouse Pokemon screeched as it jumped into the air and shot a thunder blast at it's enemy, a Shinx. "Shi Shinx! SHINX!" the Flash Pokemon just managed to dodge the attack, and it managed to absorb the small amount of the attack that actually hit it, since it was a thunder type. The Pikachu's trainer, Ash Ketchum, turned his cap backwards, in his signature attempt to look serious. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu dashed at the Shinx, glowing first white, and then electric-yellow. Charging at full speed, Pikachu smashed into the small Pokemon, not giving it time to dodge again. The Shinx was knocked down to the ground. "Go, Ultra Ball!" Ash shouted, throwing an empty black-white Poke Ball with a yellow upside-down "U" ("Ultra") on the black part. The capsule opened and grabbed the Shinx in a red light, pulling it in, closing, and falling to the ground. It vibrated three times, the white button glowing red, then fading back to white. "Whoo! I caught a Shinx!" Ash exploded, turning his hat forwards again. "Brock! You were right! That Ultra Ball we bought caught that Shinx quicker than a normal Poke Ball ever could! It was still at almost half-full HP when I caught it!" Ash's travel partner, Brock, laughed at Ash's excited gratitude. " Ha ha, well you could have bought them before; almost all Poke Marts sell them in every Region we've been through." Ash slightly cringed at this. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME **BEFORE!**" he roared. Brock stayed calm. " I thought you might **see **them on shelves and ask what they were, but you never did, so I assumed you knew." Ash accepted this. The two of them were on the way to the Isshu Region through the Sinnoh region*, and Ash wanted to get moving again. Suddenly Ash doubled over, clutching his head. _Come to me, Ash Ketchum. Come to Cinnabar Island, in the Kanto Region, and search for me in the water on the East side of the Island. Come to me, KETCHUM! _Ash let go of his head, looking at his hands as if they had blood on them, mainly because it had _FELT_ like his head was bleeding. He looked up at Brock, a determined, serious look on his face. "This trip needs to be put on hold. We're going back to Kanto, to Cinnabar Island. I... don't know what it was, but there was this voice in my head... it told me to "meet it" in the water on the East side of the island." Brock frowned, but, due to his unbreakable trust in his friend, (rivalled only by Ash's trust in his rival Gary, and his girlfriend, Misty) he believed Ash, and agreed. "Ok. According to a rumour I heard, NURSE JOY (oh, Nurse Joy...) has set up a system in the Pokemon Center that allows people to transmit between PCs that they've already been to**. But, since Cinnabar Volcano erupted***, they decided transporting to Cinnabar PC would be dangerous, and the route between Cinnabar and Fuchsia city is blocked off for the same reasons. And, since we can't fly all the way to Kanto, and Pallet Town has no proper PC****, the safest route to Cinnabar would be transporting to Viridian City, running or flying to pallet town, then surfing the rest of the way to the Island...Ash?" during Brock's confusing explanation, after hearing the "Transporting to Viridian" part, Ash had set of towards the nearest City, Snowpoint, heading for the PC, and Viridian City. Brock quickly caught up to Ash, stopping him temporarily. "You... *huff* realise... you can just fly to Snowpoint; it would be much Quicker. Ash slapped his own head in exasperation. "Duh! I didn't think of that!" he stood still for a moment, wondering why he felt he was forgetting something. "Oh yeah!" he remembered why. "If I flew, you wouldn't be able to come with me. You know that don't you?" Brock nodded gravely. "I don't mind. Besides, I could walk to Snowpoint, take the transporter, catch up to you and take one of you're Pokemon to Cinnabar, ok?" Ash nodded, smiling at Brock. "'kay. See you." He murmured, exchanging a knuckle punch with the older boy. Ash threw a poke ball into the air, calling out "Go! Staraptor!" the large Predator Pokemon flew out of the ball, flying down to Ash. With the command "Ok, Staraptor! Use Fly! Take me to Snowpoint City!" Ash's Body was lifted from the ground by the wind, dropping him onto Staraptor's back. "Staa! Star!" ash smiled, patting the birds back as it screeched at him. "Come on Star. See ya Brock!" Brock waved, but said nothing, and continued on to Snowpoint.

**Clean up;**

***this is just what I think will happen at the end of the Sinnoh Saga on the anime; Ash is heading to Snowpoint so that he can take a ferry North to Isshu, the region in **_**Pokemon Black and White**_**, and the corresponding Anime saga in Japan, **_**Pokemon Best Wishes.**_

****this is an idea I made up both for my Pokemon FAN-GAME (no copyright infringement intended) **_**Pokemon RPG**_**, and my Pokemon Fanfic **_**Pokemon Heroes**_**.**

*****this is something that has happened in the three years between the Gen. 1 and Gen. 2 games, and I just decided to make it happen in this story too. Like in the gen. 2 games, **_**Gold, Silver, Crystal, **_**and their remakes, **_**HeartGold and SoulSilver, **_**the island is completely devastated by the eruption, the only building left standing is (Conveniently for the player) the Pokemon Center. The Cinnabar Gym moves to a cave in the Seafoam Islands.**

******in the games (Not sure about the Anime; haven't watched it in a while) Pallet Town has no PC; instead, in the Gen. 1 Games and their remakes, Red's (Game equivalent of Ash) or leaf's mother heals them in their house. In the Gen. 2 Games and their remakes, the player must go to Viridian City or Cinnabar Island for the nearest PC to Pallet, until they beet Red, then they can have Blue's (the Viridian Gym leader, who replaced Rocket Boss Giovanni after the events of Gen. 1) Sister Daisy Oak give their Pokemon a massage, which heals it completely, although the player still cannot heal all their Pokemon; massages only work once a day, and on one Pokemon.**


	3. Chapter 2:pixilated!

**Oh my God. It feels like a year since I last posted. I think I'm gonna improve my priorities a bit. Something like #1 homework #2 FanFics, rather than #2 watching youtube vids #1000000 FanFics. But hey. Back to MissingNo. Mystery! (With fewer Brackets this time!)**

In Snowpoint City, Ash dropped down to the ground in front of the Pokemon Centre, immediately returning his Pokemon to its ball. He walked through the sliding doors, stopping at the desk to quickly give his Pokemon to Nurse Joy. After the Poke balls were returned to Ash's belt he went down the escalator to the room with the transporter in it. He walked into one of the capsules, setting the destination for Viridian City, Kanto. At first, nothing happened. Then, with a sudden jolt of energy, the capsule closed and filled with an eerie green glow. At that point, something went wrong. Ash could feel it. Instead of transporting the way he thought he would, by sort of, flying into the other transporter, he pixilated. He actually broke up into small, digital pieces, and disappeared. In the split second that his body didn't exist, Ash felt frozen in time. Then, the voice came again, louder this time.

"_SPEAK TO THE MAN, BOY!" _when Ash materialised, he recognized the city he was in. he was indeed in Viridian City, but certainly not in the PC transporter. Whatever or whoever the voice was had hacked into the machine and teleported him to the western edge of the City. It had said to "speak to the man".

"What does that mean?" Ash pondered aloud.

"What does what mean?" the voice of an elderly man drifted from just ahead. Ash thought,

"I guess that's "the man", then." Ash walked up to the man, being instinctively cautious. "N-never mind, sir. Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are y-you?" the man went blank for a second. Ash thought this slightly strange. Then the man spoke.

"I was once a great Pokemon Trainer. I educated many great Trainers in the great art of Catching Pokemon. But now I have become even too old to do that. I just stand here, telling stories from my past to anyone who's interested. - Interested. - Intersteeeeeee..." that was VERY odd. The man was... malfunctioning? He suddenly pixilated like Ash had done earlier, this time re-forming in a different shape. He became a Pidgeot! The bird's mouth opened, but nothing came out for a few seconds. Then Ash's head filled with the bird's screech, forcing him to double over in pain clutching his burning head.

"NO! STOP!" he screamed. It did stop, but only to be replaced by the booming voice of the creature from before. "THE REAL MAN WHO STANDS THERE IS NOT IN THIS WORLD ANY LONGER! THAT POKEMON IN FRONT OF YOU IS A MANIFESTATION OF ME!" At that moment, having heard Ash's shout, many people came running. Among them was Brock, who had just transported safely to Viridian. But Ash did not notice any of them. He could not hear, see, or feel anything anymore. Only the creature could do anything to him now. And boy was it doing some damage!

"NOW, YOU WILL FLY TO CINNABAR ISLAND AND MEET ME THERE. I WILL CHALLENGE YOU, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough*... yeah. Don't you love evil laugh-worthy cliff-hangers? I do! **


	4. Chapter 3: stolen from it all

**Yeah I'm back to posting. This is all. Screw you Writer's block!**

**Also I found out that MissingNo. appears because of a series of computing events. The previous theory, however, may still be at least in part correct.**

Ash was dragged by an invisible force onto the Pidgeot's back, limply slung over its wide neck.

"Ash!? What the...?" Brock was too confused. On instinct he brought out his Crobat, jumped on, and prepared to chase Ash. Pikachu swiftly leapt on behind him, looking distressed at his master's sudden change.

They flew for minutes, maybe hours. Brock struggled to keep up. It was as if, as soon as he caught up with the Pidgeot, it appeared further away again. Eventually, it finally landed on the Cinnabar Island then disappeared, leaving Ash sitting on the ground in a daze. Brock landed as well, called back Crobat and walked over to where Ash had landed. He seemed to be in some kind of shock at first, but then suddenly snapped his head round to look at Brock, eyes wide.

"That thing said to go to the coast! We're going there right now, Brock! This thing is dangerous!" Brock was a little bit taken aback at Ash's sudden aggressiveness, so just followed blindly as Ash stood and walked deliberately in the direction of the East Coast of the island, Pikachu running beside him.

As soon as he got there, he - almost casually - called out his Buizel into the water. It looked at him confusedly with a questioning "Bui bui?" but he simply jumped in and grabbed onto the Pokemon, which started swimming north. Brock could only watch in utter amazement, mumbling a weak "Careful out there Ash..."

Ash swam slowly up the coast of Cinnabar. His Buizel kept looking back at him, and around it, a nervous frown on its face, but it didn't stop. Soon enough, Ash caught sight of a weird distortion further ahead, heading straight for it assuming it was to do with this strange entity that he had encountered. As soon as he got too close, his Pokemon was withdrawn into its Poke Ball without him doing anything. He felt his backpack and all his Poke Balls dissolving and then all was blackness and silence...

Then there was fuzzy grey and white noise, like when a TV has no signal. Then Ash's vision cleared. He was standing in a strange ruin. Some of the huge stone pillars were pixelating and distorting a bit, and there were great chunks of ground or sky or water in the nearby fountain that simply didn't exist. They were replaced by the distortion.

Ash looked at himself, seeing that he was perfectly ok, but wearing strange ancient clothing instead of his usual attire; He had nothing but these weird clothes now.

He turned and wandered around a bit, in the places where he could actually stand. He had no idea where this was, but there was nothing in sight outside of this little courtyard he stood in and a small semi-intact building at the end of the path. Suddenly a woman seemingly came up behind him from within the fountain. She couldn't have been more than 18 or 19 and was quite pretty. She reminded him of old pictures of his mother in her 20s. She had a soft smile, and bright green eyes that stared deeply into his eyes. She stood silently for a few moments and then walked past Ash towards the building at the end of the courtyard. He followed, cautious of this strange but enchanting princess in her simple dress.

When they reached the stairs up to the building, Ash saw that there was a whole set of steps missing towards the top, too big a gap for him to jump across. The woman just continued walking up, but Ash stayed put, alarmed but not saying anything. When she reached the gap, the woman simply continued onward.

As she stepped into the gap, Ash bolted forward to try to stop her but instead of dissolving, she simply turned into a distorted mess of her former self. She made it, however, to the other side and turned to look at Ash. For a moment, her eyes were pure white and her mouth was empty apart from the distorted void she had just stepped across. Then, she was back to normal, smiling her soft smile and offering her hand, beckoning Ash forward.

Ash was, understandably, more than a little creeped out by this and no longer amazed by this woman as he had been before. He stepped forward, trying not to think about what he was doing. Suddenly, he was falling through the gap. Oh, he'd known it! The woman and that place and all of it had been an illusion and now this thing would probably kill him!

Suddenly he realised he wasn't falling. He might have stopped, or not been falling in the first place. Either way, he wasn't falling now. He felt something pushing up against his face, trying to push him back.

Anger turned to hopelessness turned to sheer determination. Ash began pushing forward with all his will and might.

"Move! Go away, get out of the way!" Before he thought about it, Ash was shouting at the top of his voice as well.

"GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU! STOP IT! GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY!"

With one final, mighty shove, Ash came stumbling out into the world again and almost knocked over the woman in front of him. Thankfully, she was stronger than she looked, and she was able to catch him firmly. He looked up into her eyes, and she was still smiling at him, like a mother who just saved her child from a fall that was his own fault.

Ash slowly regained balance, standing up straight and not once taking his eyes off the woman's face. She held out her hand again and he almost instinctively took it, following her off into the building. He felt something strange... Like this would all soon come to an end...

**Well, I'm glad I got that over with! Hopefully this cliffhanger won't stay for as long as the last one! :P Nearly the end, thank the Gods. I've been waiting to actually finish a story. (bearing in mind this one is supposed to be a short story!)**


	5. Chapter 4: Mysteries unravel

**Hey again guys! This will be the last chapter if I have something to say about it! Which I do. Because it's my FanFic. Ahem... On with the story, people!**

Ash walked slowly into this building, taking in his surroundings. As soon as he looked at the white marble-like walls and the pillars holding the whole structure up, they seemed to change to suit what he thought they would look like, then instantly dissolved into the horrible white-noise-matter when he was still looking at them out of the corner of his eye. He stopped on his way to the middle of the room. This place creeped Ash out; he knew from whatever instinctual feeling had been in his mind since he first heard the voice that this was the centre of the problem. The source of the voice was creating this building, this reality, from somewhere in the room and he was going to find it and stop it. So he walked further on, stepping purposefully and not looking around anymore. He came to the centre of the room, which he suddenly noticed was huge, almost the size of... no, it couldn't be...

He called out to the thin air, with a satisfying echo and a reaction from the now obviously fake woman who had escorted him.

"I'm here! You told me to come and now I'm ready! I'm ready to have you explain all this to me and put a stop to it!"

There was a pause, then the walls and roof of the building, as well as the perfect princess with a slightly surprised gasp on her face, disappeared, dissolving into a mass of the void, as Ash now called it in his mind. The air writhed with the huge, silent mass surrounding Ash now and he stood in awe at it all. Then the voice came again, loud and close, but it did not cause him pain this time. It was around him, not burning within him like it had been. He only noticed this after it had finished speaking.

"You have answered the call, Ash Ketchum. All will be revealed..."

* * *

At the fountain in Celadon City, visitors were disturbed by an unexpected earthquake. The earth cracked, and out came a mass of void energy, which attacked the fountain and cracked it open, flooding the ground around it, and then dissolving the fragments and spreading out slowly across the ground, creating a horrible void-filled wasteland in it's wake.

In Pewter City, void energy dissolved a wall of the museum and came flooding in. It dissolved and absorbed the display cases, spitting out the fossils as strange mindless zombie Pokemon. They wandered around, chasing the terrified scientists out of the building, but not visibly harming them. Two Pokemon in particular, a large Kabutops Skeleton and an Aerodactyl Skeleton, seemed to be leading the other fossil-zombies. They made horrible screeching cries that were completely unrecognisable from their living equivalents. Large groups of Aerodactyl began lifting Kabutops and other non-flying fossil Pokemon, flying off into the distance.

In Lavender Town, the graves in the Hall of Memories that had been built for them after the Pokemon Tower had been converted into the Radio Tower began to stir. There were a few people in the room, remembering their lost friends, who didn't notice anything, but one woman who was placing fresh flowers at a grave felt the trembling as she brushed up against the grave. She frowned and other people began noticing as well. They stood back, horrified and intrigued eyes watching the ground. Void energy began spilling out from under the ground, enveloping the graves and floating upwards. They began taking shape as the bodies of the Pokemon within the graves rose up into the masses of energy. At this point there were cries and shouts from the loved ones of the Pokemon. The void energy moved around erratically, until they all formed into floating ghost-like creatures, like the ones seen in Pokemon Tower some years ago.

The ghosts flew straight through the crowds of people, causing a number of screams, then escaped through the door. They travelled like a flock of birds towards the Radio Tower's main aerial. They proceeded to fly straight at the top of the tower, forming a large mass and cutting clean through the roof, chunks of rubble falling to the ground from a great height. On the other side, the ghost creatures spilled out of the hole they had created, separated again from the rest of the mass. The onlookers fled as the Radio Tower began to topple sideways, not noticing the ghosts leaving the town.

On Cinnabar Island, Brock was still standing anxiously, waiting for Ash to return, when he noticed a weird mass coming towards him, travelling south from the place that Ash had disappeared from sight. With a frightened frown, Brock tried to walk as close as possible, despite the fact that it was coming towards him anyway. When it got close, it dropped some objects on the ground and released them, floating still for a moment and then travelling back the way it had come. Brock recognised them; Ash's backpack and poke balls. Pikachu ran over to them, sniffing them and examining them in detail. He turned around and made a distressed "Pika!" at Brock. _I'll regret this,_ Brock thought. He picked up the bag and quickly put the poke balls in it, then ran and jumped after the void mass, Pikachu hot on his heels. They launched themselves into the air and were caught by the mass, disappearing into it...

* * *

"Well, I did not calculate your friend's... loyalty," said the mass, as the images of its destructive attacks disappeared.

"But this is only advantageous for increasing my power." Ash looked shocked at the images.

"What have you done to him? What are you doing here? Why?"

A smile seemed to form on the 'face' of the mass, although Ash had no idea how he could tell.

"I have done nothing to your friend. He will be brought here momentarily. And as for your world, I will absorb it and make it my own, after I have defeated the greatest Pokemon Trainer in the world! For I am MissingNo. and that is a fact of logic!" Ash wondered why "MissingNo." was so hateful and aggressive towards the whole world. And what did he have to do with it? Did it think he was the greatest Trainer?

Before he could ponder any further, the mass began taking shape. It created a huge whirlwind-like cone pointing towards Ash, the end of which began shaping into a creature, before breaking away from the larger swarm of energy. The form it had taken, curiously, was that of a mutated, misshapen Mew. MissingNo. flew about Ash's head as Mew did when he'd first met it. But not with the same inquisitive eyes, a slight smile on its face. It was taunting, grinning wickedly at him as it inspected him.

"Ash Ketchum! I challenge you to battle. If I am defeated, you must destroy me completely and I will end my endeavours to control your world. If I defeat you - Which is highly probable - this world will already be lost." Ash stared straight into MissingNo.'s eyes as it stopped in front of him.

"No, MissingNo.," He stood tall and moved as close as he dared to the creature.

"You've already lost. I don't know about you, but you seem like a pretty heartless creature. I'd say you don't even have a heart."

MissingNo. stared straight at him, a look of pure hatred suddenly coming across his face. He turned and flew back towards his central mass, making an eerie shrieking sound as he went, then he turned and roared at Ash.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! I HAVE LOST _EVERYTHING!" _This sudden outburst caught Ash off-guard and he stepped back a pace in surprise. When finally he regained his confidence, MissingNo. was flying around randomly in a fit of rage.

"So tell me, MissingNo.! Tell me what you are, what happened to you. What is a creature like you doing here, trying to destroy our world?"

MissingNo. spun round to look at him, a mixture of anguish and confusion in his eyes.

"You want to _know_ me? No-one knows me. No-one has ever cared! What have you got over everyone else? How can you do anything for me?"

Ash frowned slightly. "I don't know if I can help you, but I care. Why wouldn't I? You clearly need someone to care."

MissingNo. floated slightly in front of Ash.

"Ok then, human. I will tell you what has happened to me. You cannot help me. You should not care. If you care, I will surely win our battle."

With that, MissingNo. began to tell the story of its history.

* * *

"I was born like many of your world's Pokemon. I was born in the pouch of my mother, a Kanghaskan, but I left her prematurely. I wandered too far from my family and when I returned, my mother was dead. You see, a long time ago there was a group of heartless humans who wished only to _poach_ Pokemon, for some mythical 'power' their skins had. My mother had been shot, but the poachers had been caught by the police and I was left alone in the world. But I stayed with my mother and her body began to wither away as they do. I was still young, but I tore her skull from her rotten head, and broke it in half, wearing the top on my head. I became what was later named a Cubone by your scientists, but until that time the instinct to do as I did had not been discovered in one of us. So I grew further, using a bone as a means to defend myself and treated as a monstrous freak by both Pokemon and human.

Years later, I was found by a scientist, who saw me as all other humans did, a freak of nature. But instead of leaving me, or trying to 'help' me, he took me to his laboratory. He wanted to experiment on me, in the same way he apparently already had with so many others. He wanted to create the most powerful Pokemon in existence, the poor, naïve man. Alas, he experimented with - rather primitively designed - digital computer technology to try to enhance Pokemon. It worked to change them, but improving them was a loosing battle. As I entered his experimentation room, I saw tanks full of both normal-looking Pokemon and... things, like me. There was a blank egg labelled 'Bad EGG' and an unusual looking Bulbasaur marked '-'. There were also many glitches, as the professor put it, labelled with strange characters and codes I did not understand. These, as I know, were all failed experiments. Even so, he would not give up.

He put me through horrible experiments; some new, some old, some painful, some not. When he thought me done with, when I had become one of his 'glitches', he put me in one of his tanks, like a display case. He labelled me 'MissingNo.', because his data had no record - and therefore no number - for my species before he experimented on me.

He was wrong, though. Like everyone else. He thought he could keep me there as a reminder of his failures. But I had become not just a 'glitch', but part of his computer systems. I easily left the tank by downloading my central data - my brain - into the part of me in his computers and disconnecting the part in the tank. I travelled through his system, trying to find a way out and eventually found his central processor. So I embedded my own virus into the processor and let the magic happen, as they say. It was almost beautiful, watching all his work and data being corrupted and destroyed. I followed the virus from the inside out and left the system safely into the outside world. By this point, I needed no persuasion that you humans were beautiful beasts. All that intelligence, friendliness and colourful features were hiding something uglier than myself and I vowed to destroy it all."

* * *

As MissingNo. finished, Ash stood for a minute, two minutes, maybe more, just taking in what had been said. Then he took on a sterner expression.

"If you want to destroy all of humanity, you'll have to go through me first."

MissingNo. grinned maniacally and cackled.

"That was my very intention! The death of the greatest Pokemon Trainer will inspire fear of me, sparking quite the game to play with the rest of the humans. Come then, Ash Ketchum! Be my opponent and suffer for the last time!"

**I know, I lied. Who can blame me? It was a great place for another cliffhanger. I'll just have the last chapter as an epic battle. Sudden plot twists will ensue!**


End file.
